Out In The Open
by skatergirl
Summary: Mulder finds a diary. Scully's diary.


Title: Out In The Open  
Author: Penny MacKennan  
Feedback: Yes!!!! penny_mackennnan@yahoo.com  
Archieve: Ask first........  
Summary: You ain't getting one  
Disclaimer: I do not own Scully or Mulder. They belong to Chris Carter, FOX, 1013, etc... I'm just playing around with them, hehe. Anyway, I do own Kat and Laura. 

******************************************  
Part 1  
****************************************** 

Scully's apartment, 25 May 05.36 a.m. 

Mulder was supposed to sleep, but he couldn't. He and Scully had worked on a case, and it got late, so he stayed the night in her couch. Since he couldn't sleep he got dressed and wandered through Scully's apartment quietly so he didn't woke Scully.  
That's when he found it. It was a blue notebook, but it was more than that. It was Scully's journal. Mulder knew he shouldn't open it, but couldn't resist. He kept saying to himself that he only was going to read one more page...  
Since he couldn't sleep he got dressed and wandered through Scully's apartment quietly so he didn't woke Scully.  
That's when he found it. It was a blue notebook, but it was more than that. It was Scully's journal. Mulder knew he shouldn't open it, but couldn't resist. He kept saying to himself that he only was going to read one more page... 

Dear Diary, May 11th, 1999 

Today when I arrived at the office, I felt like there was something missing. It was. Mulder wasn't there, later I found out he'd overslept. That's unlike him, he usually don't sleep very well.  
And when I asked him why he was late, he just grinned at me with his puppy eyes and said he'd overslept. Of course I didn't believe him, but didn't say anything more about it. But I believed if he wanted to tell me why he "really" was late, he would.  
Anyway, this was the most boring day in my life, well, not in my life, there is that day when I went out on a date with this Tom-guy, whom now is gay, but as always I lived through all paperwork.  
Whatsoever.... 

So, Scully, you DO think that paperwork it boring. 

Dear Diary, 13th May, 1999 

Today was just another boring day at work, no x-cases, no alien-hunt, nothing, just paperwork. Again. Thank god, Mulder's there to keep me company. He is really funny sometimes. But of course I don't say that to him, it's just another secret of mine. God knows how many secrets I have? I think it all started when I was a teenager and I hanged out with Joe and the gang. Gee, I don't even wanna think of what Ahab and mom would've done if they only knew that their daughter. Their daughter who followed every rule, did what she was told to do, actually did. I'm suprised they still don't know who their daughter really was... I aren't even sure that they didn't found out. I was never good at keeping secrets, I still aren't. Mulder always seems to find out the truth about me. I guess he's like that, good at seeing thru' people. But yet he hasn't found out the real truth about my past life. Yeah, now I remember why I thought of all these memories. Joe called, we're gonna have a reunion. I think it'll be fun. But I just wish that Sarah don't show up at all. O, gee, I'm not gonna get sentimental now. Anyway, he said I could take a date with me, almost everyone else would. But I think I prefer not to. Although, I could ask Mulder, but I'm not sure if I want him to know all my friends, and what life I lived back then. We'll see 'bout that later. 

Wow, this is really good reading... According this journal she lived a pretty wild life, without her parents knowledge. According to her, she says she was the type who did all her homework in time, followed the rules and...oh, I'll just continue my reading. 

Dear Diary, May 14th, 1999 

I got a phone call from Joe again, telling me that the reunion would be the 25th May. 16 days left. We talked about things for a while, until his girlfriend, Jen, said it was time to meet his mother. Same old Jen, she hasn't changed a bit. It's been a while since I had a nightmare, yesterday they came back. It was the same. Someone took Mulder's as hostage and threatened to kill him if I didn't gave them what they wanted. Then I always woke up, but not this time. This time I gave myself to them, to save Mulder. Then I woke up by the phone, it was mom... 

You still got nightmares? Wonder why she hasn't told me. 

Dear Diary, May 15th, 1999 

Went out with Beth and Sue, as I always does at Friday nights. Wonder what Mulder would say if he knew I actually had a life, besides him and the X-Files. I haven't thought of him for a long time. Not as I usually does before I go to bed. I've been busy with thinking about my life. When I was young and stupid. I'm sure Mulder never was stupid. He always seems so.....so....whatever... 

Seems like what? 

Dear Diary, May 17th, 1999 

13 days left, still haven't asked Mulder if he wants to go with me. He'll probably say No, oh, I wish I could tell him about everything. I do trust him, with my life, still I can't tell him. Because I'm afraid what he'll think of me if he knew. It's hard to keep a secret from someone you...... Someone you what??? But I can't tell him, until the time is right. God, what I feel lonely when he's not around. Well, he'll know, someday he'll know... 

Know what, Scully? Know what? About your former life as a wild teenager? 

Dear Diary, May 22nd, 1999 

Phew, today Mulder dragged me out on another alien hunt. I wish he find Samantha someday, so I don't have to go out on meaningless hunts. But I respect him for that, for being so truthful to himself, I can't be that. Not with Mulder, not with myself. Even if I hate being on alien hunts, I like being with him. He wore his black jeans, and his black T-shirt which he's soo sexy in. I couldn't keep my eyes away from him. I'm suprised he didn't notice me staring at him every now and then. You're wrong Scully, I did notice... 

Dear Diary, May 23nd, 1999 

I still haven't asked him, I just can't do it. I'm afraid to let him in. To see me with my friends. Having fun. To him, I'm the cold agent, 

You're wrong Scully, I don't think you're cold. Maybe reserved, but not cold. 

who don't let people in. I want him to know. I know I can talk to him, whenever I need to, that's what best friends are for, he keeps telling me. Lately I have found myself thinking of him, very often, even at work. I have these fantasies about us, dirty fantasies. Sometimes, after I had one of those at work, I feel like ripping off his clothes, and fuck him. It would be dangerous. Maybe that's why I want to do that, cause' it's dangerous. I've always liked dangerous things, even at school. I lived a dangerous all my life. It started after I meet Joe and Jen. I think I'll ask him tomorrow...if I find the courage to do it. It's not I can just ask him. Or can I? 

I hope she finds the courage, I feel like meeting all her friends and see what life she lived 

I think I'm in love. Maybe I am. 

Scully's in love? Wonder who the lucky guy is, maybe she wrote his name further down... 

I do think I love F...... 

- Mulder, what are you doing with my journal? Don't tell me you're reading it? The voice of a sleepy Scully said. 

- No, I wasn't, I just found it. Mulder lied and hoped she wouldn't find out he's lying. 

- And you were just trying to see what it was. Right? 

- Yes, I was.... 

- And, you didn't realized it was someone's diary, until you came to the last page. Scully snapped her journal to see how long he'd read. 

Dammit, he's at the last page, as I feared. Now he knows.   
At least he didn't turned the page where it said that she was deeply in love with him, Fox Mulder. Her partner, her best friend. 

- Oops, busted... Mulder said and felt his cheeks get red. 

- It's ok. 

Now I don't have to tell you about my past life. What a relief. You may not know anything, but it's a start. 

- So, Scully, why don't you tell me what your past life was? 

- You'll find out if you go with me at the reunion. There. Now she said it, it was out in the open. She waited for him to reply. When he didn't she became worried. 

- Mulder? 

- Oh, sorry, I wasn't paying any attention to what you said. Ehh, what did you said? 

- I said you'd find out what my past life was, you know, when everyone thought I was the good girl, while I wasn't, at the reunion. 

- You want me to go with you? Mulder said shocked. She actually asked him to go with her. Of course he would. He would do anything for her. 

- Yes, want to go? 

- Sure, if you think I'll fit in with all your friends. 

- That shouldn't be so hard, they're almost as spooky as you are. 

- You think I'm spooky, Scully? 

- Doesn't everyone? 

- When is it? 

- Today... Dammit, it's nearly nine thirty, I gotta go to the mall. Care to join me? 

- Yeah, sure. But why? 

- I need something to put on tonight. 

- Yeah, the reunion. Well, while you get dressed I'll make breakfast. 

- You? She laughed. 

- Yeah, me, I can make pancakes, you know. 

- Fine, be right back. 

They ate breakfast in silence, and headed towards the mall.  
Mulder forced her to buy a nice T-shirt with an aliens saying: Agent007. They both laughed at that. Then Mulder saw a nice dress, which would suite Scully perfect. But she laughed. 

- What's so funny. I think it would suite you. 

- I'm sure it would, but I was planning on getting something, she looked around the women section and pointed on a black top, a really short one too, and some really tight jeans, like that. Yeah that's great. I think I'll try them. 

Mulder was stunned, he had imagined Scully in clothes like that, now he's see them on her. 

- Mulder? Earth to Mulder? Are you there? 

- Yeah, sorry, I was just thinking about you in those clothes. 

- Well, now you can see them ON me if you would like to. 

- Sure, well, come on then... 

Mulder waited outside when Scully tried them on. 

- Hey Mulder, could you get the jeans in a smaller size. Or maybe two sizes down. 

- Sure. 

Finally she found the perfect outfit, black jeans, black top, and a nice bra, black of course. They was perfect. 

- Let's go home, Mulder, I'm hungry, Scully said after she paid her new clothes. 

At the reunion 

- Dana!!! a girl called out. Is it really you? 

- Hi Jen, yeah, it's really me. You haven't changed a bit. 

- Neither have you. 

- Oh, you should only know, I only put these on for tonight.  
Usually I wear suits, you know, you have to when you work for the FBI. 

- Yeah, I know. Who's your sexy boyfriend. When she saw the expression on both Mulder and Scully's faces, she added: 

- Or maybe I should say your husband. 

- Well, his name is Fox Mulder and he's my partner.  
She leaned forward and whispered in Jen's ear: He may not be my boyfriend, but don't you even try to steal him from me. He's mine. 

- Sure, Jen said and laughed. 

- Dane??? 

- Yeah? She turned around, Joe, it's great to see you. 

- I see you got your boyfriend with you, hey, I'm Joe Black, Joe said with his hand out stretched. 

- Fox Mulder. Nice to meet you, Joe, Mulder said and laid his arm around Scully. She was amazed. Never in her life she thought Mulder put his arm around her when they practically was out on a date.  
Well, a date was maybe not the right word. But it didn't seem to bother him that everyone thought he was her boyfriend. So why should it bother her? They were here to have fun, and that was what she intended to do. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

- Dammit, there's Sarah, Scully said to Joe, Jen and Mulder.  
Mulder, who didn't know who Sarah was, asked: 

- Who's Sarah? 

- You'll find out, Scully answered. 

- Joe, Jennifer, Dana, how nice to see you again, a voice said behind Mulder. I don't think we've meet, I'm Sarah Goodwell. 

- This is Fox Mulder, Scully answered. 

- So, what have you been doing the last ten years? 

Again Scully said: 

- Well, I'm a FBI agent, Jen and Joe works for NYPD. What have you been doing? 

- Me? 

- Yeah, you Sarah? Jen stated. 

- Well, I.....I work for the local police department in L.A. 

- Sure you do, Sarah, in your dreams, Joe laughed, so why don't you go over to your "friends". I think they're here...somewhere.... 

- You haven't changed a bit, still a gang cold rebels. 

They all laughed when Sarah walked away. 

- What was that about? Mulder asked. Kinda suprised actually, he had never seen Scully so, so unfriendly. 

This time it was Joe who answered Mulder. 

- Oh, nothing, just our usual chats with Sarah, the snobbish little whiny brat. 

- Well, let's go, Brad and the others are dying to see you, Dane, Joe said and started to walk to a small group. 

- Now Mulder, these was the people I hanged out with at school.  
Wanna know more? 

- Everything! Mulder smiled. 

- Guess, who's here? Joe said. 

The whole group turned around and saw Scully. 

Scully got hugs from everyone and had to introduce them to Mulder. 

Suddenly someone started to speak in the microphone, 

- Welcome everyone, to this reunion, I'm very glad to see you guys again. Let the party begin!!! 

- That's Joanne Jenkins, Scully whispered to Mulder. 

- So Scully, wanna dance? Mulder asked when the music begun. 

- Sure. They went out to the dance floor and when Mulder put his arms around Scully she felt herself shiver. Mulder noticed her shiver at the touch of his arms. 

5 hours later, still at the reunion. 

- Tired? Mulder asked when they danced at the tune of "Lean on me". 

- Yeah, little. 

- Wanna go home? 

- Yeah, after this dance. 

Scully didn't feel like letting him go, not yet, she felt secure in his arms. And, she wanted to remember how it felt being in his arms. 

- Sure. 

Scully's apartment 

- Hey Mulder... 

- Yeah, what? 

- Please,stay with me tonight. 

Mulder didn't know what to answer that. 

- Mulder? 

- Mmmm.... 

- Mulder, please. 

- What? 

- I asked you to stay, I'm still waiting for you to answer. 

- Oh, Okay, I'll sleep on your couch. 

- No, I want you near me. I'm freezing and I have nightmares. Maybe if you hold me, they'll go away. 

- Anything for you. Anything.  
  


Scully's apartment, 26 May 10.13 a.m. 

- Morning sleepyhead! Mulder greeted her. I've made you breakfast. Again... 

- Thanks, what time is it? 

- 10.13 a.m. 

- Oh, I must have been tired last night. 

- Yeah, you fell asleep on your couch, so I had to carry you in. 

- I fell asleep on my couch? 

- Yup, in my arms. 

Scully blushed. 

- I didn't mind, he hurried to say when he saw her face turn red. 

- Mulder, come here, Scully said. 

A minute later he found himself in Scully's arms. They held each other in what seemed like ages, but it was only a few minutes.  
Finally Scully let go. 

- What was that for? 

- For being there, for being my best friend, and cause' you still are. 

Even tough I want to be more than just friends 

- And you didn't criticize me about my choice of friends. 

- Why should I? It's your life. Does it matter what I think? 

- Of course, and you know it, Mulder. 

After they finished breakfast Mulder said: 

- Scully, I had a great time yesterday. 

- Me too, Scully answered. 

- No, I don't mean it like that. I like being with you, besides work. 

- I like being with you too. In fact, I like you. 

- You mean you haven't before. 

- No, I didn't mean it that way. I like it when I'm near you, I like being in your arms, I like it when you hold me. You know what I mean. 

- You mean you want to be more than friends? Is that what you want?  
Mulder asked softly. 

- Yeah, I think so. But, I'm still afraid. 

- Afraid of what? 

- That they will tear us apart if they find out. 

- They won't. Nothing can separate us from being together. Not them, not anyone. Mulder replied. 

- You mean that? Scully said with tears in her eyes. 

- Yes, I mean it, Scully. Don't cry, Scully. 

- I can't help it. I'm with the man I love, I'm doing great at work, I have lots of friends and I'm happy. 

- I'm happy too, Scully, Mulder stated and took her in his embrace. 

They stayed like that a long time... 

The End. 


End file.
